


Mauve

by luq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco is appalled, Fluff, HP: EWE, Harry is Amused, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Snippets, Vignette, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luq/pseuds/luq
Summary: "It's tacky," Draco said, just to be stubborn.





	

"Harry,  _careful!"_ Draco yelped as he nearly tripped over what he assumed was a threshold. Harry caught him with his free arm, the other hand remaining firm over Draco's eyes. "It'll ruin the surprise if I end up dead before we get there, won't it?"

"Hush," Harry replied, and Draco sighed long-sufferingly. His  _significant other--_ Harry insisted on the term "boyfriends," which Draco contested on principle-- had decided that they were to enjoy a weekend getaway at some bed-and-breakfast in the middle of fuck-all nowhere.

"It's  _not,"_ Harry had insisted, "'Fuck-all nowhere.'" At this, Draco had raised an elegant eyebrow, and Harry amended, "It's... alright, so it is fuck-all nowhere, but I'd rather like a weekend off from being..." his voice had trailed off, so Draco supplied:

"The Savior and The Dark Prince?" Harry cringed, remembering  _that_ article entirely too well.

"Exactly." At this, Draco relented, and here they were: Harry guiding a sightless Draco through unknown halls, countless doorways, on and on to meet their fate and--

"We're nearly there, Draco, if you can stave off the doom for just a moment," Harry advised, and Draco huffed. 

"'Doom,' indeed." They carried on in comfortable silence for, as Harry had promised, only a moment before they stopped. Draco could hear a lock open with a  _click._ A catch in Harry's breath left Draco feeling very ominous indeed, but he had no time to ask before--

"Surprise!" Harry pulled his hands from Draco's eyes, and stood back as he blinked them open. Draco blinked again, then once more, not quite willing to accept the sight before him.

The room was tiny, and the decor was very, _very_ tacky. The wallpaper— _wallpaper_ , in these days!— was shiny, green, and patterned with pink flowers and fat bees that drifted lazily about the walls. The small bed all but vanished under at least a dozen horribly mismatched throw pillows. The carpet was very plush and very… mauve.

“The carpet,” said Draco flatly, turning to face the man responsible for this mess, “Is _mauve_ , Harry.”

Harry held his eyes with a carefully neutral expression; the two men stared at each other, each daring the other to comment further. Harry broke first: his mouth twitched once, twice, and then he dissolved into laughter. Draco hid his own smile behind a leather-gloved hand.

“This isn’t funny,” insisted Draco, once he’d pulled himself together, “It’s an atrocity.” Harry fell into another round of hysterics, bent nearly double with laughter. Draco sighed, then lazily Levitated their luggage. Harry quieted, and looked at Draco, green eyes still laughter-bright but edged with anxiety.

“Draco, if it’s too—“ Draco ignored him, directing the luggage atop the pillows; with another flick of his wand, their suitcases fell open, and the contents began putting themselves away. He turned to Harry, who was looking at him with something very soft in his eyes. Draco felt his heart beat strong and steady as he stepped forward; something warm settled in his stomach when Harry pulled him closer.

“It’s tacky,” Draco said, just to be stubborn, and then he smiled. Harry’s cheeks flushed as Draco ran a hand through his hair, now reaching his shoulders in dark, unruly waves. Draco kissed him once, softly.

“I knew you’d like it,” Harry said with a satisfied, crooked smile as they separated. Draco made a face.

“I never said that,” he insisted, but Harry’s grin only grew, and Draco felt his own smile betraying the truth of it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a long time; it's been a... really messy, rough year. I'm trying to get my feet into the writing game again, so you'll likely see more from me in coming months.
> 
> Today, the image of a twenty something Draco Malfoy staring, horrified, at bad wallpaper plopped into my head and wouldn't let me go.
> 
> Comments are welcome; I hope you enjoyed reading this. I certainly enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Wishing you every good thing.  
> x


End file.
